youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SuperMarioLogan
Logan Austin Thirtyacre (born ), best known as SuperMarioLogan, is a user on YouTube who makes plush videos using plushies from Mario games, and has some toys that are non-Nintendo as well (a good example of this is including Mr. Pig from Toy Story). He also does reviews, updates, etc. His reviews are on his SuperLuigiLogan channel, which are mostly updates or "recent events" videos. He started making videos in late 2007. History Personal Life Logan was born on November 17, 1994 in Pensacola, Florida. At the age of three, his mother and father divorced because his father was a truck driver, but his mother met a new guy named Brian and they married, so Brian became Logan's step-father. Brian also intruced the famous Nintendo mascot character Mario to him. Also, when he was about three-years old, his older brother Lance accidentally knocked him in the head with a baseball bat, so him and his mom rushed him to a hospital. At third grade, Logan went to Louisiana to visit his cousins and they had a giant swimming pool. He loved to swim a lot, but unfortunately, there were a ton of mosquitoes all around the pool, and he got bit by them numerous times and one specific mosquito was carrying a deadly disease and Logan was bit by it. When Logan got back to Pensacola, his neck started to hurt pretty bad. So, he and his mom went to a hospital and doctor said "You probably just had the flu or something" and on a pain scale to 1 to 10, he asked Logan how bad did he fell. Later on, it turned out that Logan had West Nile Virus and Meningitis, so the doctors took him by ambulance to a bigger hospital. After two weeks, he was cured and his mom bought him Super Smash Bros. Melee for the Nintendo GameCube. . YouTube career Logan first joined YouTube on December 8, 2007 and his first video was a recreation of the "Super Mario Got Milk" commercial. Characters * Mario * Tony the Tiger * Woody * Shrek * Yoshi * Tour Guide Goofy * Taco Bell Poochie * Kung-Pow * Mama Luigi * Luigi Current * Mario *Jeffy * Bowser Junior * Toad * Bowser * Chef Pee Pee * Black Yoshi * Luigi * Shrek * Charleyyy * Goodman * Joseph * Cody Nutkiss * Doofy The Dragon * Jeffy (Dumped on Mario's doorstep) * Rosalina * Jackie-Chu * Brooklyn T. Guy * Screwball Heroes (or Mario's Friends) * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Rosalina * Black Yoshi * Tony the Tiger * Woody * Mr. Pig * Shrek * Taco Bell Chihuahua * Toad * The Angry Birds * Precious and the other cats (Logan's pet cats and the only few non-plush characters who appear commonly) * Doctor Hairylip * Mama Luigi * Kung-Pow * Tour Guide Goofy * Chef Pee Pee * Bowser Junior (sometimes) * Bowser (sometimes) * Jeffy (sometimes) * The Eagle (currently) Villains (includes past characters) * Bowser (sometimes) * Bowser Junior (sometimes) * Nancy * Does Bad Things Guy * Black Yoshi (sometimes) * The Fry (The fly that killed Jackie Chu's Grandfather) * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Sonic the Hedgehog (formerly) * The Crocodile * The Eagle (formerly) * Bubbles (Lovell) * Drawing Jeffy * Puppet Ken * The Monster * Craig the Devil (sometimes) * Mr. Pig (temporaily) * Peach (currently) * Bubbles (2009) * Bully Bill * The Loan Dolphin * The Mine! Bird * The Rat * Doofy the Dragon (sometimes) * Wario * Waluigi * Mama Luigi (formerly) * Robot Chef Pee Pee Past (Some characters listed here may return in future videos) * Mama Luigi (Returned, but died twice) * Officer Henson * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Bubbles (Wario) (Has returned, but is now played by Lovell & is no longer Wario) * Tour Guide Goofy (Tour Guide Goofy / Tour guide for today was a main character but some reason he has not returned.) * Donkey Kong (who died by getting pushed in Lava/pool. He returned in an SML Short: The Birds & The Bees.) * Retard Mario (Mario's clone) * Kung-Pao (a wizard) * Red M&M * Chris The Cucumber(an plush toy of Larry the Cucumber, from the animated series VeggieTales) * Feebee (Jeffy's sister, who was in a dream of his in which his mother's name cut out at the end of the video) Minor Characters (Characters here are both current and past and are not in many episodes) * Crack Bear (deceased) * Jamaican Croc * Jawa duo * Sally * Goomba Max * The Crybabies * Mother of the Angry Birds * (Wario as) Bubbles (was planned to be one of the main antagonist because originally in season 2 he was a terrorist but this was canceled because Zeke the Voice and creator of Mama Luigi and many other Characters moved away to Colorado his YouTube Channel is called zyoshiman and has up to 3000 Subscribers) Interviews On October 5, Logan was interviewed by YouTuber Daxter5150. The video is sadly removed because the user got terminated. List of Subscriber milestones * SuperMarioLogan hit 1,000,000 subscribers On October 18, 2016 * SuperMarioLogan hit 2,000,000 subscribers On May 14, 2017 * SuperMarioLogan hit 3,000,000 subscribers On August 27, 2017 Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views